


shake like the bough of a willow tree

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Enthusiastic Consent, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Rough Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: It wasn't his first time looking at himself in the mirror while wearing the black, crystal-clad costume, the silky sheerness of it hugging his curves, tight over the muscles of his chest.





	shake like the bough of a willow tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/gifts).



> Starting off Twenty Bi-teen with a feelsy bang between our fave fiances.

It wasn't his first time looking at himself in the mirror while wearing the black, crystal-clad costume, the silky sheerness of it hugging his curves, tight over the muscles of his chest.

 

Yuuri stared at himself from every angle, memories of pleasure, warm and liquid, hard and soft, filling his mind as he looked at himself in the costume that was meant to turn him into a walking temptation, alluring and untouchable. 

 

And yet here he was, touched by Victor in every conceivable way, and Yuuri's gaze seemed effortlessly darker and heated, pretending he had Victor in front of him, demanding the entirety of his attention.

 

Victor sat outside in the living room, unfortunately wholly absorbed in some new composition, and Yuuri didn't have the heart to interrupt him. Minutes earlier Yuuri had walked in to find Victor sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his lap, earbuds nestled in his ears and his brow furrowed as he listened to whatever was playing, knuckles resting against his lips. A mug of cooling tea sat on the coffee table, thoroughly forgotten. Makkachin lay in a gangly ball at Victor's feet, blissful and content. Meanwhile Yuuri was staring at the column of Victor's neck, dying to kiss it and catch Victor's attention, knowing the older man would set everything else aside with a delighted smile, losing himself wholeheartedly in Yuuri.

 

Yuuri watched, transfixed and mildly amused that Victor could hypnotize him even as he sat still as a statue after years of obsessing over the way he moved, needing to emulate it somehow, to forge some tenuous connection between them even when they were just two skaters, separated by leagues, age and skill, never dreaming of one day whispering each other's names against hot skin like a prayer.

 

He'd resisted the urges and went about his own business, opening his laptop in the quiet of the bedroom they shared and finding his way to his recent Worlds performance. He hugged a pillow - Victor's pillow - to his stomach as he sat cross-legged and gazing at the screen, slightly aware of the way he swayed a little to the familiar, tantalizing music that Victor had given him, urging him to recapture that unrestrained energy unleashed by alcohol and defiance in Sochi.

 

Reviewing the program now, in its most recent performance, Yuuri remembered the nerves he couldn't escape, but also the feeling of knowing that the program wasn't as impossible as he'd thought a year ago when Victor had skated it and declared that Yuuri would skate it. 

 

Of course during Worlds Yuuri knew what it was to have Victor's hands on him, his mouth on his and his hands sliding over his skin, needy, gentle, and rough, expertly coaxing out noises of pleasure from Yuuri, who would try to muffle them against Victor's neck or mouth.

 

Finding the costume again and really looking at himself in it, Yuuri felt right, used to the sight, breathing and watching it settle over his body like a second, liquid skin, embracing his limbs and reminding him of Victor wearing it, young and beautiful in black and silver, bright as the crystals spilling over his shoulder and waist. 

 

Yuuri shivered and hugged himself, eyes falling shut as he felt how the heat of his skin found its way to the fabric, just like when Victor wore it. Like Victor wrapping himself around Yuuri, legs squeezing around his waist, arms holding him lovingly, reassuringly. 

 

And then he thought of Victor begging with his lovely mouth or his eyes, the memory lying on top of Yuuri's tongue, sweet as chocolate, as wine, driving Yuuri to an intoxication that had him on Victor's lap, preoccupied with sucking as many marks as possible on that pale neck.

 

That give and take, knowing the power in Victor's body even when he begged, when he lay back, legs spread and moans spilling out his mouth while Yuuri sank into him, over and over, addicted to the pleasure of Victor's body.

 

He lost himself in those thoughts to the point where he almost didn't hear Victor walking down the hall. He opened his eyes, watched a flush cover his entire face in the mirror, and turned to see Victor enter the room, rubbing the back of his neck with a tired look.

 

That look disappeared as soon as his eyes fell on Yuuri, replaced by slack-jawed surprise, a look Yuuri loved to see on Victor's face. 

 

Despite the surge of confidence at the sight of that look, Yuuri's blush stayed put, though he slowly moved his hands away from his body, turning to let Victor get a good look at him in the costume, the Eros of Victor's vision, his fantasy brought to life.

 

Yuuri watched heat fill those blue eyes, tempered by an adoration that took Yuuri's breath away. Still, he couldn't resist teasing, "You look tired."

 

"Well, I'm not," Victor replied with a minute shake of his head, stepping into the room and reaching out to place his hands, warm and greedy, on Yuuri's waist. "God, you always look ravishing in this. Were you planning to surprise me?"

 

Smiling up at him, Yuuri said, "I was...reminiscing, mostly. Still thinking about what you really wanted when you came up with the program. You could've told me, you know."

 

"I thought you knew," Victor murmured, a hand caressing the swell of Yuuri's hip. "I was so confused for so long, but I was sure about wanting you, loving you..."

 

Yuuri couldn't tease or flit away as Victor, honest and reverent, kissed him with such gentle warmth. Face held between Victor's loving hands, Yuuri closed his eyes and let the kiss carry him away, a tender lust making its way through his veins.

 

Drawing away with a happy hum, Victor brushed their noses together and asked quietly, "Using my lip balm?"

 

Yuuri laughed softly, his hands finding their way to Victor's chest and resting there. "What's yours is mine, right?" he asked playfully. 

 

Victor grinned against Yuuri's cheek before turning him around to face the mirror again, his face still flushed as Victor surrounded him, his eyes closed as he kissed Yuuri's nape. "I've wanted to tear this off of you for months, just to eat you up," Victor confessed, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist with a gentle squeeze.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes again and shivered as he felt Victor kiss the side of his neck, just above the neck of the costume. "Please don't tear it off," Yuuri entreated, heat rising up his neck at the thought. "I-It's expensive, and it's ours," he gasped at a brief suck from Victor's mouth. "You...you wore this."

 

"And now you've worn it," Victor breathed, caressing Yuuri's front with a splayed hand. 

 

"Did...did you finish what you were working on?" Yuuri asked, half breathless as he gazed at the mirror, at the way Victor's ring looked on his finger, golden and bright. 

 

"I did. I wish I'd finished earlier, though," Victor replied before taking Yuuri's chin in his hand to turn his head around and catch his mouth in a deep kiss. Yuuri gasped into Victor's mouth, leaning back against the older man's strong body. 

 

He then moaned and caught Victor's arm in both hands when the man started rubbing at him through the cloth, coaxing him to hardness as he kissed him hungrily.

 

Yuuri gave a needy thrust against that wicked hand as it kept moving, and realized with a jolt that things would get messy very soon. Tearing his mouth away from Victor's. Yuuri pleaded, "Ah...Victor...Victor, don't make me cum in this...Please... _Please..._ "

 

He couldn't even kid himself; they both begged so quickly. Thankfully Victor seemed too desperate to even tease him or even look smug, mouthing at his jaw for a moment before his hand left Yuuri's cock and found the zipper of the costume. "As soon as I get this off of you, I don't think I'll be able to control myself," he said, voice gruffer than usual as he pulled the zipper down one tooth at a time.

 

Yuuri breathed shakily as Victor revealed his skin by inches, biting his lip as Victor got to work pressing kisses and loving bites to the exposed flesh. Swallowing, Yuuri quietly replied, "Then don't, because I don't plan to either."

 

Silk and skin moved torturously slow over Yuuri's body, feeding his hunger for touch. He'd been thoroughly spoiled by Victor at this point, now accustomed to loving brushes of his hand whenever he passed by him, or waking up with Victor half draped on top of him, a long leg curled over Yuuri's. 

 

Before long Yuuri was leaning on the vanity, gazing at his own flushed face as Victor left him totally bare, the costume resting at his ankles while Victor kissed his lower back, twitching and shutting his eyes when he felt a lingering kiss on one asscheek. 

 

Victor's hands caressed the backs of Yuuri's thighs before he started making his way back up, kissing up the length of Yuuri's back before tugging him back towards the bed.

 

Back hitting the mattress, Yuuri had the briefest glimpse of the ceiling above before Victor was hovering over him, gaze full of a hunger that made Yuuri shiver again and spread his legs for the other man.

 

Then those lips were on his again, the kiss hard and heated as Victor greedily mapped Yuuri's mouth with his tongue, his fingers carding through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri, dazed and drunk on the taste of Victor, snaked a hand down between them until he found the hard bulge in Victor's pants, and rubbed at it as Victor's pleased moan filled his mouth.

 

Yuuri whined when Victor tore away, straightening up to pull his shirt off and toss it away carelessly and shove his pants and underwear down covering Yuuri's body with his again as he kicked them away. Yuuri held on to Victor as hard as he could, legs bracketing the other man's waist as they moved against each other, precum staining their stomachs.

 

Yuuri could barely breathe, caught between each hard kiss and his own moans, heart and brain stirred up into a frenzy as his hands possessively roamed the muscular expanse of Victor's back, the skin smooth and hot to the touch. Yuuri dragged his nails down between Victor's shoulder blades, loving the shudder that escaped the man above him, teeth nipping at Yuuri's jaw. 

 

When Victor moved away again Yuuri blushed hotly as he grabbed at him in desperation, a hand splaying over Victor's chest and the other gripping his forearm while he reached for the drawer, tugging it open with a clatter and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

 

Victor looked down at him, and for a moment everything slowed down. Yuuri took a moment to catch his breath, his heart still beating hard as he gazed at the other man, and felt his heart racing beneath his palm. It was a moment, however long it would last, in the middle of the tempest Yuuri had created. He gazed at Victor, who was beautiful in his hunger, blue eyes all fire and devotion, and his lips pink after their kisses. He was always so beautiful, sitting still, laughing, sleeping, skating with such an intense joy Yuuri found it contagious.

 

His hand made its way up to Victor's neck and then to his cheek, thumb stroking the flushed cheek as Victor leaned into Yuuri's palm, his eyes closing. It could be fast and rough or slow and tender between them, and Yuuri would have been so happy either way, consumed by Victor, devoured in kisses and rendered incapable of putting two words together in the aftermath. 

 

Nuzzling into Yuuri's open palm, Victor murmured in low tones, "I need you...So  _much_."

 

Swallowing again, Yuuri turned Victor's face toward his and answered softly, "Go ahead. Go ahead, I want you."

 

There was some sort of magic in those words that had Victor's eyes going soft and vulnerable for a brief moment before he kissed Yuuri's wrist and poured lube on his fingers. His mouth found Yuuri's again as his fingers, slick with warm lube, stroked at his rim. Yuuri whimpered into the kiss, Victor's tongue languidly stroking his as he too moaned softly, Yuuri feeling him rut against the mattress as a finger nudged inside him.

 

Soon Yuuri couldn't contain himself, moaning against Victor's open mouth as the older man fucked three fingers into him, fast and deep and spreading them apart, making Yuuri's thighs shake.

 

And once Victor found his prostate he never let up for a single moment, the hard press of his fingers driving cry after cry from Yuuri's throat.

 

"Victor...Victor,  _please_ get in me," Yuuri begged, fingers shaking as they curled over Victor's nape.

 

He shivered when Victor's withdrawal left him empty, but Victor's kisses against his jaw and neck let Yuuri know that his fiancé was just as desperate.

 

Yuuri was quickly nodding consent when he felt Victor line up against him, and groaned with relief as Victor filled him up, inching his way inside with quick thrusts of his hips. Breathing hard and still holding on to Victor's nape, Yuuri brought his knees up as high as he could, both of them hissing as Victor inched deeper. 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, lips moving uselessly as he took in Victor's face, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open as he took deep, shaky breaths, his forearms trembling on either side of Yuuri's head like he was on the verge of losing control.

 

Victor was the type to love and enjoy things deeply, never shy about voicing his pleasure. To see him holding back to the point of shaking was so damn endearing that Yuuri almost wanted to kiss and lick his way down Victor's body, somehow just as starved as Yuuri's.

 

But this was the time for a different kind of release, a rapid burn that would raze them both once Victor took everything he'd wanted. With that in mind, Yuuri took Victor's face in his hands and purposefully clenched around him.

 

Victor, to Yuuri's surprise, hissed out a curse while somehow keeping his hips still. He opened his eyes to look at Yuuri, agonized, and Yuuri looked right back at him as he said in low tones, "I told you  _not_ to hold back."

 

He squeezed Victor's torso with his legs as a reminder, and watched with silent anticipation as those blue eyes darkened right before Victor hooked Yuuri's legs over his elbows and pulled out before thrusting back into Yuuri, hard and fast. Yuuri was gasping for breath with every fierce pump of Victor's hips, his prostate hit dead on each time. 

 

He pulled Victor into another hard kiss, both of them gasping sharply at each slap of Victor's skin on his and the messy slide of Yuuri's aching dick against Victor's abs. 

 

Heat burned through Yuuri, tight and agonizing as Victor gave and took everything, sucking a mark on Yuuri's neck as his hips kept moving, completely unrestrained. Then Yuuri was clutching at Victor's hair and shouting as he came, spilling between them while Victor moaned roughly and fucked him through it. He kept clenching around Victor, his mind and body only driven by the final desperate jerks of Victor's hips before he finally came, moaning into Yuuri's neck and pressing him into the mattress.

 

Legs hanging uselessly over Victor's elbows, Yuuri gasped at the last thrusts Victor gave before he slumped on top of Yuuri with a hard expulsion of breath, panting hotly against Yuuri's neck and keeping him trapped beneath him.

 

Yuuri felt incredibly wrecked in the best way, too aware of his breath and Victor's breath. The way Victor's breath felt on his sensitive skin, and the burn of their skin pressed tight together like Victor wanted to melt into him.

 

Yuuri knew very well he'd ache later on, but it was so,  _so_ worth it. Victor was mindlessly mumbling several Russian endearments into Yuuri's skin, his voice a sweet promise. He knew Victor would keep taking care of him, extending their pleasure as their ardor cooled and their heartbeats slowed.

 

"You've killed me," Victor mumbled weakly, carefully setting Yuuri's legs down and raising himself up and pulled out with a groan, his eyes glassy and his hair a mess as he smiled down at Yuuri, hands massaging his thighs.

 

Yuuri smiled back, satisfied as he took in Victor's ravished state. "You look fine to me," he replied tiredly. "Fine and pretty," he added in an adoring murmur, still managing to blush as he said it.

 

"You're pretty," Victor said, leaning back down to kiss Yuuri's stinging lips.

 

Slow and tender, allowing them both to put each other back together again with the intimacy of Yuuri washing Victor's hair, or Victor rubbing his body soap all over Yuuri. 

 

But he lay back and felt Victor continue to indulge himself, still touching and kissing Yuuri like he didn't want to miss a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Tumblr is aeriamamaduck  
> Twitter is @SandraTheDuck


End file.
